Kingdom Hearts Oneshots
by ThoseFanFicGirls
Summary: This is a collection of slashy oneshots we worked on for the characters in Kingdom Hearts, using whatever subtext we could find in the games. Enjoy
1. Fighting Boredom

_**A/N: This is the first thing we've ever published and we hope to update soon. This first oneshot was written by Jay-wa (who is by far the less innocent of the two) after watching the 358/2 Days movie on KH 1.5 Remix. This is part of a much longer discussion that the two of us have had about the different relationships in Organization XIII.**_

* * *

There was only so much fun in tormenting the basement members or Namine, and Marluxia wasn't one for talking. But he was good for other things, things that kept her busy for a while...

She rapped on his door, sighing when he took too long to answer. She wasn't known for her patience.

"Larxene, what a surprise." His voice was dull but he stepped aside without any protest.

She strode past him into the room and undid the zipper on her jacket. She didn't remove it though, just let it hang open so that he could see her small breasts while she removed her gloves, plucking one finger at a time. She turned and met his eyes while she shimmied out of her pants and boots.

He was already naked, not wasting any time with flourishes while undressing. Yet to her, no matter how wild she was, it was strangely ritualistic the way she would undress for him. He had to be bored with it but never said anything about it.

She allowed herself to gaze at his muscles, appreciating them. He wasn't as large as Lexaeus but he was nowhere near as scrawny as Axel, and she liked that. If there was one thing she liked about him, it was his strength.

After barely a moment of gazing, he was on her, pressing her to the wall, keeping her immobilized there. She gasped as his lips smashed against hers and his tongue slid between her teeth. Her hands were pinned by her head. She didn't fight as the vines wrapped around her wrists and forearms. This was routine for her now.

Marluxia's mouth moved to her neck, sucking the flesh where her neck met her shoulder. That was new, she thought as his tongue traced her vein. His hands moved down to part her legs. She didn't react much as he slid into her and thrust. With as long as they'd been doing this, there was little he could do to surprise her anymore.

She could feel him getting near his limit and braced herself. She wasn't ready yet but he knew that too. It was part of their routine. She bit her lip and groaned as she felt his release. The vines around her arms weakened slightly as he took a moment to steady himself before he was able to carry her to the bed.

He sat down on the edge, Larxene poised on his lap, her legs still wrapped around his waist.

"My turn," she purred and pushed him down. He fell back against the pillows and surrendered as Larxene crawled off of him to work on getting him back up again. Once he was ready once more, she climbed back on top of him.

She began to move up and down, slowly at first and then faster, keeping her hands on his chest to steady herself. Marluxia winced as a small jolt traveled from her to him. No matter how many times they did this, she was sure he never quite got used to this part.

A nod from him was all she needed. She moved her hands so that they were splayed over each of his pecs. With a cry she released her lighting into him. He screamed through clenched teeth, just as he did every time. Larxene felt her own release come as the current continued into her from him.

Feeling energized and exhausted at the same time, she collapsed next to Marluxia on the bed, panting. She noticed the raw looking skin on his chest where her hands had touched him. He winced when her fingers traced the outline of her hand, but didn't protest.

"How do you feel?" she asked, watching his face carefully. He never had much expression, or emotion as far as she could tell. None of them really did, but some were able to fake it until they had even themselves fooled.

"Aside from when you touch my wounds, I feel nothing." His eyes rolled up to stare at the ceiling.

Larxene frowned and rolled onto her back. She admitted silently that she felt similarly despite any attempts to change that. And as always, she felt the boredom creeping in at the edges of her consciousness. If only things could change in the castle. If only things would get interesting here, keep her occupied in ways Marluxia couldn't. She could only hope.


	2. Chapter 2: Best Day Off

Axel woke up and rolled over in his bed. It was his day off. He yawned and almost rolled back over to return to sleep, but there was a knock on his door. He got up, not bothering putting on his coat, and answered it.

Roxas was in the doorway, grinning up at the redheaded Nobody. "Hey, Axel! Do you have the day off too?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Axel yawned again and leaned against the doorframe. He looked down at Roxas, who looked like he was appreciating his view of Axel. The little blond Nobody's eyes roamed over Axel's bare chest, following the contours of the lean muscles down to where his happy trail led into the black sleep pants he had on.

Roxas swallowed, his mind blanking for half a second before his eyes darted back up to Axel's. They looked like they were still hazy with sleep. Roxas regained his train of thought though and grinned up at Axel once more.

"So, were you planning on doing anything today?" he asked.

"Not exactly..." Axel replied, an idea forming in his head. "I wasn't really planning on leaving my room."

Roxas frowned, seeming disappointed by that. "Oh, okay," he said and started to turn away when Axel grabbed his shoulder lightly.

"Care to join me?" the redhead purred.

Roxas gave him a confused look before his eyes widened in understanding. His mouth made a little 'o' of surprise but followed Axel into the room. The door closed softly behind them. Axel turned around and ran a hand along Roxas's cheek, watching the blush that followed his fingers. His lips pulled into a smirk before he leaned down and pressed his lips lightly against Roxas's.

The blond Nobody wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, pulling him close. His fingers tangled in Axel's spikes while Axel worked on unzipping Roxas's coat. Axel maneuvered them over to the bed where they both collapsed, with Axel kneeling over Roxas.

Axel managed to get Roxas's coat off, and tossed it to the side before leaning back down to kiss the little blond Nobody once again. His hands grabbed Roxas's face, keeping him where he was, before they trailed down Roxas's body, tracing the muscles to his navel. Then, Axel's hands slid around to Roxas's sides and trailed down to his pants. He hooked his thumbs under the waistband and slowly worked the pants off, leaving Roxas in his boxers.

Roxas placed his hands on Axel's chest, pushing slightly as he sat up slowly and scooted back so that he could take all of Axel in. No matter how many times he saw Axel naked-or in this case, half-naked-Roxas never quite got over the sight. There was just something about Axel himself, maybe his confidence, that was just so attractive that Roxas just couldn't help it.

He took his time as he trailed his hands down Axel's chest to remove his pants. Axel helped, lifting his knees when necessary to fully remove his pants. Roxas's cheeks turned slightly pink when he realized that Axel hadn't been wearing any underwear to bed.

"What?" Axel asked with a smirk. "That catch you off guard?"

"A-A little..." Roxas admitted and bit his lip again. Axel leaned in and pulled Roxas's lip gently from his teeth. Roxas responded by clinging to Axel once more while the redhead ridded the blond of his underwear.

Axel pulled Roxas into his lap, hands on Roxas's hips. Roxas wrapped his legs around Axel's waist, his arms dangling over Axel's shoulders.

An idea popped into Roxas's head and slowly, hesitantly, he moved his lips from Axel's, making a trail of kisses across Axel's jaw and down his neck. He lingered at the spot where Axel's neck met his shoulder, knowing that was a sensitive spot. Axel's head fell back and he let out a low moan.

Taking that as a good sign, Roxas moved down, taking his time and pausing wherever he knew would cause the most sensation in Axel. His nipples, his navel, the area just below where the waistband of Axel's pants would fall.

Axel moaned again, his hips lifting to encourage Roxas as he fell back onto his elbows, resting against the headboard. Roxas chuckled softly as he took Axel's length in his hand and began to pump slowly.

When Axel was ready, Roxas trailed his tongue down, teasing Axel slowly. "Roxas," Axel groaned when Roxas ran his tongue slowly up the length of Axel's shaft. Roxas's blue eyes flicked up to meet Axel's green ones and he put an overly innocent look on his face. Axel's eyes narrowed slightly, the only indication he gave of how much that turned him on.

"What, Axel?" Roxas asked, eyes widening ever so slightly to add to the look.

"Don't stop," Axel panted. Roxas grinned and returned to his work, watching Axel closely as he did, committing every detail to memory. The way Axel's eyes closed and his head fell back. How his fingers and toes curled in the bed sheets. How his breathing hitched just before he found his release.

Roxas swallowed and pulled back, grinning as Axel opened his eyes and looked at the blond Nobody. Slowly, Axel's lips curled in a smirk and he lunged at Roxas. Axel pinned Roxas to the bed, keeping the smaller Nobody's arms immobile above his head. Roxas met Axel's eyes, his breathing growing heavy.

"And now, it's your turn, isn't it?" Axel asked in a low voice before capturing Roxas's lips with his own. Roxas gasped, arching into Axel as the redhead's tongue slid into his mouth. He felt Axel's free hand move down to stroke him gently, gaining another gasp, followed quickly by a moan.

Roxas wrapped his legs around Axel's waist, pulling himself closer. That's how he knew that Axel was once more erect. Axel released Roxas's wrists so that he could prep the blond Nobody. Roxas remained immobile, holding his breath in anticipation as he felt his muscles relax at Axel's touch.

Axel slid into Roxas slowly and began to move his hips while Roxas adjusted. Once Roxas was used to the feel of Axel within him, Axel began to pick up speed, his hand around Roxas matching the pace. The blond Nobody put his arms around Axel's neck, pulling closer so that he could kiss the redhead. When he pulled back, he could feel himself nearing the precipice, his breathing ragged as he began to pant Axel's name.

The building was too much. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He cried out, clinging closer to Axel as he felt his release.

Axel chuckled softly and laid Roxas gently on the bed, green eyes playful. With a soft kiss on Roxas's lips, his face split into a sly grin. "Are you ready for the best day off you'll ever have?"


End file.
